Velociraptor caenaculi
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Tłumaczenie, część pierwsza cyklu. Autor: Kryptaria. Tłumaczenie: ja. Beta: Winc. Miejsce akcji: strych na Baker Street. Występuje: najprawdziwszy dinozaur.


**Tłumaczenie tekstu Kryptarii – za zgodą Autorki.**

**Część pierwsza cyklu velociraptorowego. Do tej pory powstało sześć odsłon.**

**Usilnie proszę o sygnały, czy mam się zmierzyć z ciągiem dalszym.**

**Przy okazji polecam „If you were mine" tej samej Autorki.**

**Praca dedykowana Wincencie, która jak zawsze jest samicą Beta w moim pisaniu, a także Uli, która poszerzyła mój światopogląd o liczne kwestie związane z upierzeniem dinozaurów.**

**Ogólnie nie mam doświadczenia z tłumaczeniem cudzych tekstów, więc jest to baaardzo swobodny przekład. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.**

**Uwaga, proszę państwa!**

**Na strychu jest velociraptor!**

**VELOCIRAPTOR CAENACULI***

Wszystko zaczęło się od osobliwych zadrapań na schodach. Akurat prowadzili sprawę napadów na bank, konkretnie było to w dniu czwartego napadu. Sherlock zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zauważył na drewnianych stopniach coś w rodzaju wyżłobień. Spojrzeć, dostrzec, zarejestrować w pamięci.

Zadrapania?

Schody nie wyglądały na poobijane. Przypominało to raczej ślady – pazurów? Jakich pazurów? Co to było? Dlaczego…

John wpadł na niego od tyłu i klepnął go niecierpliwie w plecy.

- Sherlock! Idźże! – ponaglił.

Detektyw ruszył więc do wyjścia, nie wgłębiając się już w analizę dziwnych znaków.

Na razie.

.

Irytująca sprawa napadów na bank trwała w nieskończoność – rozwikłanie jej zajęło całe półtora tygodnia! Londyński wydział kontroli lotów odmawiał Sherlockowi informacji o rejestrowanych przelotach w przestrzeni miejskiej; inni nawet nie chcieli go wysłuchać, a było przecież oczywiste, że sprawcy współpracują z załogą helikoptera któregoś z serwisów informacyjnych. Dopiero kiedy ta sprawa została już rozwiązana, Sherlock mógł zmierzyć się z nową zagadką, tym razem we własnym domu: mianowicie – dlaczego zamrażarka była pełna martwych szczurów?

Poprawka: dlaczego zamrażarka była pełna martwych szczurów, których on sam tam nie wkładał?

Należało zaznaczyć, że odkąd wprowadził się na Baker Street, zamrażarka dwukrotnie gościła szczurze zwłoki. Detektyw pamiętałby jednak, gdyby umieścił w niej ten konkretny ładunek.

Było ich bowiem, hmmm, raczej sporo?

Sherlock usłyszał hałas od strony drzwi i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Do kuchni wszedł John – sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, obecność współlokatora trochę go zaskoczyła. I chyba nie było to przyjemne zaskoczenie. Miał na sobie tylko szlafrok, a na to nigdy sobie dotąd nie pozwalał. Zawsze nosił spodnie od piżamy, nawet prosto po wyjściu z prysznica, a przeważnie zakładał też przynajmniej podkoszulek. Tym razem jednak był tylko szlafrok, luźno zawiązany w pasie – bardzo wyraźnie widać było, że włożył go na gołe ciało. Wprawnym okiem detektyw zarejestrował gołe nogi – to znaczy, na ile je było widać, oczywiście, czyli do poziomu szlafroka – i bose stopy. Watson nie miał na sobie nawet skarpetek.

I trzymał w rękach przenośny pojemnik termoizolacyjny ze styropianu.

- Sherlock…? - bąknął słabo. Usiłował przybrać swoją typową minę – wcielenie spokoju i niewinności – ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. Detektyw przywykł widywać takie wysiłki, ale raczej u przesłuchiwanych podejrzanych.

- John.

Sherlock był absolutnie zachwycony nieoczekiwanym rozwojem sytuacji. Jego współlokator zachowywał się przedziwnie, a zamrażarka była pełna martwych szczurów. Fascynujące! Od razu poczuł, jak ogarnia go ekscytacja. Zazwyczaj po zakończeniu śledztwa pogrążał się w marazmie i znudzeniu – a tu proszę, jakie wspaniałe, niepojęte zjawisko do zbadania! John tymczasem wszedł do kuchni – być może uznał, że ucieczka z miejsca zajścia będzie wyglądać jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie.

- Myślałem, że będziesz dzisiaj przeglądał rejestry odcisków palców do tamtej nierozwiązanej sprawy… - rzekł dziarsko, ale co chwilę zerkał nerwowo na drzwi zamrażalnika.

- Lestrade wszystko odwołał. Randka. Próbuje pogodzić się z żoną. – Sherlock spojrzał wymownie na styropianowy pojemnik i podniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu. John zamarł – głowa lekko przechylona na bok – przez jeden moment wydawał się kimś innym.

Kimś obcym.

Detektyw cofnął się mimowolnie - skóra aż go zapiekła z nagłego niepokoju. Serce dudniło w piersi od gwałtownego uderzenia adrenaliny. John zamrugał – i obcość zwyczajnie prysła, zastąpiona jego typowym, życzliwym uśmiechem.

- Och, cóż… Nici z niespodzianki – powiedział, podając Sherlockowi styropianowe opakowanie. Detektyw zawahał się. Gardło ściskało mu się od czegoś lodowatego, co mógł zdefiniować tylko jako fizyczną reakcję na strach. _Nie bądź śmieszny_, skarcił się ostro. To John. Nie ma powodu, żeby bać się Johna.

- Przyniosłeś mi szczury – odezwał się, przyjmując pojemnik. Głos miał bardziej niż zwykle podniesiony, pełen napięcia.

- Przyniosłem dużo szczurów! Powinno ci aż nadto wystarczyć do tych twoich eksperymentów, cokolwiek byś nie wymyślił – o ile, oczywiście, nie będziesz ich zużywał zbyt rozrzutnie.

Sherlock zamrugał, pewny, że coś mu umknęło – nie mógł jednak uchwycić, co by to miało być.

- Dziękuję… - odpowiedział odruchowo. John cenił sobie takie drobne uprzejmości. Uśmiechnął się teraz ciepło.

- Cóż, chyba sobie pójdę. Położę się wcześniej spać. Nie zostawiaj tych paskudztw na wierzchu, zasmrodzisz mieszkanie. I żadnych robaków, chyba, że w zamykanym pojemniku. Jasne?

- Pamiętam, pamiętam… - rzekł detektyw z nie do końca zamaskowaną urazą. Doprawdy nigdy nie przewidywał, że posiadanie współlokatora będzie się wiązało z taką musztrą.

- No to dobranoc – rzucił John i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, zanim poszedł na górę.

.

Sherlock leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Myśli galopowały między zachwytem – to cały John, jego troskliwy John, sprawić mu tak idealnie przemyślany prezent! – a coraz bardziej ekscytującą zagadką jego osobliwego zachowania. Detektyw bez namysłu mógłby zaplanować całe mnóstwo doświadczeń do przeprowadzenia na tym bogactwie – już tylko w aspekcie ilościowym szczurów mógłby stworzyć miarodajną grupę kontrolną i poszerzyć badanie o zmienne, których zazwyczaj nie miałby jak…

Usłyszał odległy dźwięk. Skrzypnięcie.

Schody, pomyślał, przypominając sobie znienacka dziwne ślady zadrapań. Zsunął się z łóżka, naciągnął szlafrok i wyśliznął się na zewnątrz. Doskonale pamiętał, które deski w podłodze mogły skrzypieć. Przeszedł się po mieszkaniu okrężną drogą do frontowego okna i wyjrzał na ulicę – jego oczom ukazał się…

Rower dostawcy pizzy?

Pociągnął nosem – dotarł do niego słaby zapach czosnku i sosu pomidorowego. Usłyszał szybkie, ciężkie kroki na schodach – tym razem kierowały się do góry. Do pokoju Johna. John zamówił pizzę. Ale John _nie znosił _tutejszych pizzerii!

Zupełnie słusznie zresztą.

Hm. Wyżłobienia na schodach. Martwe szczury w zamrażalniku. John zamawia pizzę. Jakże można się oprzeć takiej łamigłówce? Sherlock ruszył w ślad za przyjacielem. Dotarł do schodów akurat wtedy, kiedy zatrzasnęły się drzwi do sypialni Johna.

Szczęknął klucz w zamku.

No, to już była bezczelność!

Sherlock skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał wilkiem na zamknięte drzwi. Na klatce schodowej było chłodno, pachniało pizzą, a on do tego wszystkiego był głodny! Pomrukując z irytacji, odwrócił się i poszedł do kuchni, znaleźć coś do zjedzenia. W myślach planował już z premedytacją rozpocząć najbardziej niegodziwe, odrażające eksperymenty – coś takiego, żeby Johna aż odrzuciło. Niech ma nauczkę.

Nie podzielić się pizzą!

.

.

Od tego momentu Sherlock zaczął zauważać pewien powtarzający się wzorzec w zachowaniu Johna. Właściwie, coś takiego powinno już dawno zwrócić uwagę detektywa, przecież tylu seryjnych zabójców działało według cyklu księżyca. Oczywiście, zupełnym absurdem był pomysł, żeby fazy księżyca miały jakikolwiek fizyczny wpływ na ludzkie zachowanie – pogląd popularny w pop-kulturze i tradycyjnych przesądach etnicznych – jednak efekty psychologiczne były niepodważalne. Wiele badań dowiodło, że przy pełni księżyca dochodziło do zwiększonej ilości brutalnych zbrodni.

A John znów zaczynał się dziwnie zachowywać.

Najpierw na dwie noce przed pełnią.

- Chyba wcześniej się położę – stwierdził już o wpół do dziesiątej wieczór. Następnego wieczora ziewał przez całą wczesną kolację i pożegnał się już o wpół do ósmej. I Sherlock miał niby uwierzyć, że poszedł tak wcześnie spać? Detektyw wprowadził nowe dane do katalogu, który tworzył w myślach – wniosek, jaki się z tego wszystkiego nasuwał, był zupełnie nie do przyjęcia. Niestety, wiele miejsc w katalogu było pustych – informacje, które kiedyś wpłynęły, Sherlock wykasował, niesłusznie uznając, że nie ma żadnego znaczenia, o której John chodzi spać. Miał jednak wystarczającą ilość danych, aby zidentyfikować wzorzec. Przez jedną albo dwie noce przed i po pełni księżyca, John wymykał się wczesnym wieczorem. Kilka razy zniknął pod pretekstem nocnego dyżuru w przychodni. W innych przypadkach wychodził ze znajomymi do pubu albo na randkę. A kiedyś, wykorzystawszy już wszystkie sensowne wykręty, oznajmił, że będzie nocował przez weekend u Harriet.

A Sherlock mu uwierzył!

Przystąpił do akcji w noc pełni. Watson wcześnie umknął na górę. Minęły trzy godziny – to z pewnością wystarczająco długo, żeby John zdążył się „wyspać", albo skończył dogadzać sobie, albo załatwił to coś, co robił w swoim pokoju. Detektyw zostawił telewizor włączony – właściwie, to John nie zgasił go wychodząc, Sherlock po prostu to zignorował. Wyciągnął wytrychy z kieszeni szlafroka. Przekradł się cicho na górę i przywarł do podłogi, usiłując dostrzec coś przez szparę pod drzwiami. W sypialni Johna było zupełnie ciemno. Doskonale. Prawdopodobnie spał. Sherlock podniósł się na nogi. Kilka ruchów wystarczyło, żeby odkręcić żarówkę w korytarzu. Sparzył sobie palce, nie zamierzał jednak zwracać uwagi na pieczenie. Na szczęście nie potrzebował światła, żeby otworzyć zamek wytrychem. Wkrótce drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Nasłuchiwał przez pełne dwie minuty – zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc dosłyszeć oddechu śpiącego. Przepełniającą go ciekawość przyćmił cień niepokoju – czyżby coś się przytrafiło Johnowi? Wśliznął się do pokoju, stąpając cicho na bosaka. Próbował dostrzec zarys łóżka, ale było zbyt ciemno. Jeszcze jeden krok – aż się zachłysnął i stęknął z bólu, uderzywszy w coś stopą. Sięgnął ręką – namacał drabiniaste schodki na strych, opuszczone z sufitu. Po co? Zastanawiał się nad tym, sprawdzając po omacku, czy drabina została specjalnie ściągnięta na dół i przymocowana, czy też może... Nie, ta hipoteza była wręcz śmieszna. Drabinka schodowa nie spadłaby sama, była odpowiednio wyważona. Zafrapowany, Sherlock wymacał stopą dolny szczebel i zaczął się wspinać. Starał się nie hałasować, ale przeklęte schodki skrzypiały przy każdym dotknięciu. Dotarł w końcu pomału na strych – zimny, wielki, niegościnny. Kojarzył mu się z jego dawnym mieszkaniem na mansardzie na Montague Street. Mieszkając na Baker Street, prawie nigdy nie wchodził na poddasze – przechowywał tu tylko stare czasopisma. Czy właśnie o to chodziło Johnowi? Przeglądał ukradkiem rzeczy współlokatora? Ale po co te tajemnice? Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedział? Sherlockowi by to przecież nie przeszkadzało, nie zależało mu, żeby utrzymać cokolwiek w sekrecie przed Johnem, chyba, że w ramach eksperymentu. Detektyw wytężył wzrok. Nie przyniósł latarki, ale od strony ulicy były tu dwa okna, stare i zakurzone. Przepuszczały niewiele światła, ale coś niecoś dało się dostrzec. Mógł stwierdzić, że jego sterta pudeł nie była ruszana.

Dźwięk.

Z tyłu, za plecami.

Oddech.

Natychmiast ścierpła mu skóra. Ten jeden odgłos – oddech! – sprowokował prymitywną, odruchową reakcję, która nijak nie była związana z rozsądkiem, ale w całości z instynktem przetrwania. Sherlock odwrócił się, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł odbicie światła w czymś owalnym, co pojawiło się tuż obok i znikło.

Oko.

_Tapetum lucidum_, skojarzył automatycznie. Błona odbijająca światło, obecna w strukturze oka niektórych drapieżników, na przykład kotów, umożliwiająca im widzenie w ciemności.

Umożliwiająca dostrzeżenie zdobyczy.

Sherlock okręcił się na pięcie i rzucił się do wyjścia, usiłując jak najszybciej dotrzeć do drabiny i na dół. Coś złapało go za szlafrok – _coś_, co było ostre, kaleczące i rozdarło jedwab, a potem złapało za doszyty przy szyi kołnierzyk. Detektyw spojrzał przez ramię i do góry – poczuł na twarzy oddech, ciepły i cuchnący mięsem. _Kły_, zarejestrował. Długie na co najmniej dwa cale. To _coś _parsknęło na niego – i pociągnęło za szlafrok, wydając z siebie coś w rodzaju głuchego pomruku.

Nie ugryzło.

Sherlock kojarzył niejasno, że istniały pewne zalecane wzorce zachowań i rzeczy, które mówiło się w takich sytuacjach – może nie dokładnie takich, ale w przypadku psów i tym podobnych zwierząt. Nie zachował jednak w pamięci szczegółów, bo wszystkie te formuły były nieodmiennie idiotyczne. Psy nie rozumiały po angielsku.

Nie miewały także dwucalowych kłów ani chwytnych kończyn.

- Przeciwstawne kciuki – powiedział na głos detektyw. Słowa zabrzmiały zgrzytliwie i ochryple – i głośno, bardzo głośno w porównaniu z odgłosem oddechu tego - czegoś. Prychnęło, tym razem przez nozdrza. Puściło go. Sherlock zeskoczył po drabinie, akurat na tyle, że jego ramiona znalazły się tuż poniżej poziomu strychu.

Szło za nim.

Przesunęło się w jego stronę, było widać jego głowę, kiedy światło odbijało się w tych – oczach. A Sherlock... Nie, po prostu musiał zobaczyć. Musiał wiedzieć. Rzucił się na dół z drabiny, zanim _to_ zdążyło go znowu złapać. Kolanem uderzył boleśnie w komodę Johna, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Macał, drapał paznokciami po ścianie, aż trafił na kontakt – światło zalało pokój. Na górze coś się poruszyło, warknęło, zaskoczone – wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, żeby Sherlock mógł cokolwiek uchwycić wzrokiem. Ale to _coś _nie próbowało go ścigać – i to go ośmieliło.

- Chodź tutaj! – powiedział głośno, starając się zabrzmieć stanowczo. Nie wyszło. Usłyszał jednak ruch nad swoją głową – w chwilę później dostrzegł cień rdzawego brązu i czerwieni. Wygięty pysk, zwężony i drapieżny, lekko przesłonięty przez coś, co wyglądało na elegancki kołnierz z puszystych piór. Ale to _coś_ miało zęby, nie dziób – kiedy przesunęło niżej głowę, detektywowi aż zabrakło tchu.

To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.

Miało gładką czaszkę, a oczy skierowane do przodu. _Widzenie obuoczne_, rozpoznał – postrzeganie głębi, śledzenie ruchu, użyteczne przy oddzielaniu zdobyczy od reszty stada. Uszu nie widać, zęby przeznaczone do rozdzierania, wygięta szyja... Nagłe skojarzenie - coś z dawnych czasów, miał wtedy jakieś... Siedem lat? Błysnęło wspomnienie, od lat pogrzebane w zapomnieniu - i zakwiczało z radością:

DINOZAUR!

Stworzenie miało około czterech metrów długości od nosa do końca ogona, ciało pokryte miękkimi piórami, od spodu jaśniejszymi. Na głowie czub, właściwie pióropusz – jeszcze jaśniejszy, w kolorze złotokremowym. Zaczynał się między oczami, ciągnął się po karku i w dół aż do barków. Dłuższe pióra pokrywały przednie łapy – znacznie bardziej proporcjonalne niż u tyranozaura. Wspomnienia Sherlocka w zakresie dinozaurów były niestety wybrakowane, większość szczegółów wykasowana jako nieistotne dane – pożałował teraz braku tych informacji. W końcu jednak rozpoznał kształt tylnej łapy, z charakterystycznym, sierpowatym szponem. Miał do czynienia z velociraptorem – aczkolwiek nie był to żaden podgatunek, który mógłby rozpoznać, bowiem ten konkretny velociraptor – velociraptor na strychu! – wyglądał na zdecydowanie więcej niż dwadzieścia kilogramów wagi, które im przypisywano w opracowaniach naukowych, nie wspominając o tym, że był dwa razy dłuższy niż powinien. _Velociraptor caenaculi_, pomyślał detektyw półprzytomnie, zastanawiając się, czy będzie miał prawo nadać imię nowemu gatunkowi z racji jego odkrycia.

Jeśli rzeczywiście doszło do odkrycia gatunku.

Było znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, że nastąpił jakiś błąd w doświadczeniu chemicznym i Sherlock znalazł się pod wpływem mocnych i najwyraźniej skutecznych środków halucynogennych. Albo zwyczajnie i bez zbędnego zamieszania postradał zmysły. Ale jeśli w grę wchodziła któraś z tych dwóch opcji, John na pewno go znajdzie i wszystkim się zajmie. Sherlock postanowił więc póki co dobrze się bawić i skorzystać ze spotkania... cóż... dinozaura na strychu.

- Przyniosę lampę – poinformował go głośno i umilkł, uświadamiając sobie absurd przemawiania po angielsku do dinozaura. Zszedł na dół do jadalni, odłączył lampę od kontaktu i zaniósł ją do pokoju Johna. Następnie, ponieważ najwyraźniej nadal nie był w stanie jasno myśleć, musiał zejść jeszcze raz, żeby znaleźć przedłużacz, cały czas mając nadzieję, że velociraptor nie odejdzie.

Nie, żeby Sherlock miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, dokąd ten stwór miałby pójść.

Albo gdzie mógł być John.

Jak się okazało, nie było go na strychu. Sherlock dokładnie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu, emmm, resztek, chociaż na samą myśl o takiej ewentualności aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Niemożliwe, nie. Było nie do przyjęcia, żeby cokolwiek - choćby i velociraptor, nawet tego rozmiaru - zdołało cichaczem zabić i pożreć kogoś takiego, jak John Watson.

Nie.

Doktor na pewno więc gdzieś wyszedł, być może... przynieść jedzenie swojemu zwierzątku? _Velociraptor domowy_. Włączenie przedłużacza do kontaktu i przerzucenie go do góry na strych nie zajęło wiele czasu. Czas zmierzyć się z... velociraptorem domowym? Właściwie, istniało realne zagrożenie, że Sherlock tym razem naprawdę zwariował. Na Boga, oby tylko John dotarł do niego, zanim zrobi to Mycroft! John nie wyśle go na oddział zamknięty. John wręcz lubił sherlockowy obłęd, przynajmniej do tej pory. Dotarcie na strych z lampą wymagało odrobiny akrobacji, ale cały ten trud został wynagrodzony, kiedy detektyw włączył światło i ujrzał Velociraptora caenaculi w całej okazałości. Był to doprawdy piękny osobnik, budzący znacznie większy respekt niż rekonstrukcja w British Museum, którą zresztą Sherlock obejrzał tylko dlatego, że ktoś planował ją wykraść. To stworzenie musiało być inteligentne, wbrew dominującej opinii, że dinozaury posiadały nędzne, małe móżdżki, najwyżej na poziomie Andersona. Ten jednak zdawał się rozumieć, że Sherlock chciał sobie tylko popatrzeć - uprzejmie zamarł w bezruchu, utrzymując równowagę w półprzysiadzie. Niski strop strychu i tak uniemożliwiał wyprostowanie się. Światło ujawniło również inne rzeczy. Dało się dostrzec gniazdo, uściełane przytulnie ze starych wojskowych koców Johna, w odcieniach brązu i oliwki, ułożonych w porządną stertę, leciutko tylko zmierzwioną. Tuż obok stał pojemnik ze styropianu – Sherlocka olśniło nagłe przypomnienie.

- Szczury! – wykrzyknął, przykucając i sięgając po pojemnik. Tak, jak się spodziewał, w środku znajdowało się kilka kawałków na wpół rozmrożonego mięsa – sądząc na oko, wołowe – na samym dnie, a ślady na ściankach wskazywały, że jeszcze niedawno pojemnik był pełny.

- Więc on cię karmił?

Velociraptor prychnął znienacka za jego plecami – Sherlock poczuł na włosach jego cuchnący oddech. Najwyraźniej stworzenie poszło za nim. Odwrócił się i aż się otrząsnął – chyba każdy wzdrygnąłby się, widząc te zębiska tak blisko swoich oczu. Po chwili dopiero przyjrzał się bliżej – powierzchnia tylnych zębów była żłobkowana jak piła, a jeden z nich był ułamany. Sherlock sięgnął palcem, żeby go pomacać. Dinozaur uchylił się, zaskoczony, ale zaraz opuścił głowę, wydychając głośno powietrze – zabrzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do głębokiego westchnienia. Detektyw ostrożnie uniósł wargę veloriraptora i przesunął palcem po zębie. Stworzenie warknęło i prychnęło jeszcze raz, ale pozwoliło się obszernie obmacać. Sherlock nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie dalszych oględzin, z rosnącą ekscytacją dostrzegając nowe szczegóły. Przytrzymał prawą rękę – czy raczej łapę - i obejrzał palce, zauważając, że przy takiej budowie przegubów dłonie – to znaczy, wnętrze łap - musiałoby być skierowane do wewnątrz, zamiast na dół, w pozycji naturalnego rozluźnienia. Pazury były bardzo porządnie utrzymane, żaden nie był wyłamany czy naddarty. Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się półuśmiech. I pomyśleć, że John wykpiwał jego nawyk dbania o paznokcie! A tymczasem sam co robił?! Detektyw mógł sobie śmiało wyobrazić, jak jego współlokator siedzi tu na strychu ze swoim zwierzątkiem, polerując mu pazurki.

- Więc gdzie właściwie jest John? – zapytał z roztargnieniem, obejmując dinozaura za łokieć (czy też inną część ciała, która w każdym razie sprawiała wrażenie łokcia). – Nie słyszałem, żeby wychodził, ale najwyraźniej znalazł sposób, żeby wymykać się z mieszkania.

Naturalną koleją rzeczy velociraptor nie odpowiedział, ale kilka razy parsknął. Zaciekawiony, Sherlock dotknął dłońmi torsu dinozaura, wyczuwając kształt klatki piersiowej. Przypominało to coś pomiędzy spłaszczonym owalem ludzkich żeber i zwężoną, głęboką piersią ptaka. Wszystkie rozważania urwały się jednak gwałtownie, gdy detektyw namacał ślad blizny – tuż pod lewym obojczykiem. Głowa velociraptora odchyliła się gwałtownie do tyłu, połyskujące oczy skupiły się na Sherlocku – rozległo się kolejne prychnięcie. Sherlock rozdzielił pióra, uważając, aby ich nie połamać, i pomacał bliznę.

Skojarzenie było niepokojące.

To była blizna punktowa – konkretnie wylotowa – i detektyw przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dinozaur nie stał się ofiarą jakiegoś polowania. Być może Watson uratował go gdzieś w Afganistanie...

- Oj.

Kiedyś powiedział Johnowi, że gdy wszystkie błędne rozwiązania zostaną wykluczone, wówczas to, co pozostawało, choćby nieprawdopodobne, musiało być prawdziwe.

Johna nie było.

Na strychu był velociraptor.

John został kiedyś postrzelony, po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, tuż pod obojczykiem. Velociraptor miał bliznę po lewej stronie. Tylny ząb trzonowy Johna był ułamany wzdłuż zewnętrznej krawędzi. Jeden z kłów velociraptora, bliżej tyłu, był ułamany na gładko od frontu, chociaż od drugiej strony pozostał ząbkowany. Sherlock przemówił w końcu – bardzo delikatnie i z nietypowym dla siebie wahaniem.

- John?

Westchnęło, przykucnęło, utrzymując równowagę dzięki długiemu ogonowi. Powoli skinęło głową.

.

Velociraptor – John – pozwolił Sherlockowi wyoglądać się ze wszystkich stron, ale gdy tylko detektyw zaczął go macać w okolicach zadka, ostentacyjnie usiadł i nie chciał się z powrotem podnieść.

- Jesteś dinozaurem! – zaprotestował Sherlock. – To idiotyczne, czego się wstydzisz?! A poza tym, nawet nie masz na sobie majtek!

Ale John był żołnierzem – upartym nawet w postaci velociraptora, jak się okazywało, więc detektyw poddał się w końcu i zajął się liczeniem kręgów w ogonie. Wydawało się, że minęły całe godziny, kiedy John znowu się poruszył. Umościł się na legowisku, zwinął się do pozycji embrionalnej i za pomocą zębów naciągnął na siebie jeden z koców.

- Co to ma być? – obruszył się Sherlock i poczołgał za nim, przeklinając niski strop. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Potrzebuję więcej danych. Mogę opracować jakąś metodę pisania dla ciebie...

John podniósł głowę i z rozmysłem dmuchnął mu w twarz paskudnym oddechem, aż go odrzuciło.

- Komuś tu szwankuje higiena jamy ustnej – mruknął Sherlock, machając dłonią, żeby rozwiać okropny zapach. John westchnął i spuścił łeb na koc. Detektyw wpatrywał się w niego, urzeczony absurdalną wizją nadąsanego dinozaura. Wtedy jednak velociraptor zadygotał – jego ciało skuliło się gwałtownie, a Sherlock uchwycił go wpół, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że powinien uważać na łamliwe pióra.

- John? John, co się dzieje? – dopytywał się gwałtownie, czując, jak dygotanie narasta. Dinozaur warknął na niego, zaciskając szczęki tuż zanim spazm wykręcił mu głowę, aż cały grzbiet wygiął się do tyłu w łuk. John młócił łapami w powietrzu, a Sherlock rzucił się, żeby go przytrzymać, próbując gorączkowo obmyślić jakąkolwiek sensowną ratunkową procedurę medyczną dla velociraptora, który przechodził, jak się zdawało, napad toniczno-kloniczny. Wzdłuż uda detektywa zapulsowało coś gorącego – jednak nawet nie zauważył rany, dopóki nie poczuł lepkiej strużki spływającej po skórze. Paroksyzm bólu przeszył go z całą gwałtownością dopiero wtedy, kiedy noga ugięła się pod nim, znienacka zupełnie osłabła. John warczał, rzucając się gwałtownie, aż Sherlock musiał się odczołgać poza zasięg zabójczych, sierpowatych szponów. Złapał się kurczowo za krwawiące udo i tylko zapatrzył się na nie mętnie, półprzytomny – i już wściekły na siebie za bezradność. Tymczasem konwulsje Johna złagodniały – jedną ręką jeszcze wbijał w podłogę paznokcie...

Paznokcie.

- John! – krzyknął Sherlock. Przed oczami miał ludzką dłoń, była na niej skóra i zwykłe zgrubienia, uchował się nawet cień opalenizny – ani śladu pierza i pazurów. Urywanym oddechem nie rezonowała już długa szyja i zwężona klatka piersiowa.

- O kurwa – wychrypiał John.

Skopał z siebie koce – niewysoki, umięśniony i ludzki. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy mrugały, kiedy pocierał sobie twarz dłońmi, jakby usiłował się skupić.

- John. Jesteś... – Sherlock urwał w pół słowa, bo nie było nic sensownego do powiedzenia, a poza tym, noga bolała go zdecydowanie za bardzo. A to oznaczało, że stracił stanowczo za dużo krwi.

- Szlag. Czy ja... Sherlock! – Watson jąkał się w pośpiechu, łapiąc za koc. Zwinął go w charakterze improwizowanego opatrunku i przycisnął do zranienia. Nagły ucisk sprawił, że ból bez mała rozsadził Sherlockowi nogę - i przy okazji czaszkę.

- Trzymaj to, przyciskaj mocno, a ja przyniosę apteczkę – rozkazał John, gramoląc się na nogi i przeklinając, kiedy uderzył głową w strop. Detektyw podążył za nim wzrokiem – musiał skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż ból w nodze. Znienacka zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Johna bez spodni. _Więc to dlatego kulał_, pomyślał, widząc dwie linie śladów po ranach kłutych wysoko na prawym udzie, tuż poniżej biodra. Ślad był poszarpany, nierówny. Zranienie musiało być rozległe, mogło zniekształcić ciało i spowodować trwałe kalectwo, ale w jakiś sposób Watson zdołał przeżyć – nawet jakimś cudem był w stanie normalnie chodzić. Logika wskazywała…

Aj.

Logika wskazywała, że Sherlock Holmes ciurkiem wykrwawiał się z rany, która prawdopodobnie była śmiertelna. Nawet w tej sytuacji pozostawał jednak sobą, mógł więc kontynuować analizę. Prawidłowo zidentyfikował kształt blizny Watsona i dopasował go do kształtu pyska velociraptora – Johna. _Czyżby sam się ugryzł?_ – pomyślał mętnie detektyw, spostrzegając z zadziwieniem, że leży na boku. Jak to się właściwie stało…? Wzdłuż nogi pulsowało gorąco, rozlewając się po ciele – nie było dobrze.

Było źle.

Może właśnie to był klucz do tej całej zagadki? W niesprecyzowanych okolicznościach został śmiertelnie ranny i przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin majaczył w agonii. Szok sprawiał, że zraniona osoba nie była w stanie prawidłowo ocenić upływu czasu. To byłoby znacznie bardziej logiczne wyjaśnienie tej... sytuacji, niż pomysł, że John zmienia się w velociraptora, który pomieszkuje na strychu. Tymczasem Watson już był z powrotem, niosąc zestaw pierwszej pomocy. Oczywiście, lekarz zawsze pozostaje lekarzem, a żołnierz żołnierzem. Apteczka zawsze była przygotowana w szafie na nagłe wypadki.

Sherlock jakoś często prowokował nagłe wypadki.

Słuchał teraz głosu Johna – tego spokojnego, kojącego głosu doktora-cudotwórcy. To było miłe, jak tak zmyślał, że wszystko będzie dobrze – tyle, że Sherlock wiedział, że nic nie było dobrze. Gniotło go w klatce piersiowej, myśli mu się mąciły, ale przynajmniej nie umierał w samotności. To też było miłe. Doktor szarpał krawędzie rany, wbijał igły i robił zamieszanie, sprawiając mu tylko jeszcze więcej bólu – jednak Sherlock nie miał mu tego za złe. Spojrzał w górę, gdzie światło odbijało się od włosów Johna – miały ten sam kolor, co pióropusz puszystych piór velociraptora, z tym imponującym, bladozłotym kołnierzem. Jak na deliryczną wizję, wszystko było wręcz drobiazgowo dopracowane, ale oczywiście należało się tego spodziewać. W końcu było to dzieło umysłu Sherlocka Holmesa. I najwyraźniej jego umysł przywiązał się do tych zwidów. Dostrzegł spazm, usłyszał bolesne stęknięcie. Nagle ciało Johna zamiast skóry pokrywały pióra, a kiedy stanął na nogi, podniósł zwężony pysk, pełny ostrych zębisk.

Velociraptor powrócił.

- Nie ty. Chcę Johna! – zaprotestował słabo Sherlock, chociaż właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz dotknąć tych piór. Chciałby, żeby John był przy nim, kiedy umrze, ale był do przyjęcia nawet w tej postaci. Dinozaur trącał łbem jego rękę bez żadnej agresji – tak, jak zachowałby się kot. Detektyw zanurzył palce w miękkich piórach.

Aj?

Kiedy szorstki język dotknął po raz pierwszy miejsca zranienia, Sherlock aż się poderwał, zaskoczony. Czy też raczej usiłował, bo w efekcie tylko drgnął – ledwo przecież starczało mu siły, żeby jeszcze oddychać. Najwyraźniej John zamierzał... Co zamierzał? Zabić go i zjeść, żeby ukryć zwłoki? Cudownie! Oto jego bystry, sprytny John. Nie aresztują go za morderstwo, jeśli nie znajdą ciała, musi tylko wymyślić, jak się pozbyć śladów krwi z podłogi. Trzeba byłoby spalić dom, a to byłby kłopot dla pani Hudson...

Aj.

Paroksyzm bólu przeszył go na wskroś, ucinając rozważania. Nie zdołał powstrzymać krzyku, kiedy John zatopił w jego ciele potężne, karbowane kły, wbijając je głęboko w mięśnie uda.

- Zaczekaj! - wydyszał Sherlock, odpychając słabo głowę dinozaura. – Nie – jeszcze nie umarłem! – próbował protestować, ale ogarnęła go już ciemność. Serce nie biło. Nie oddychał.

.

- Sherlock! Sherlock!

To głos Johna.

- Jeżeli nie wstaniesz, zrzucę cię ze strychu na dół.

Co za brutalność, doprawdy.

Jednak w głosie przyjaciela brzmiała troska i rozpacz.

- Proszę, Sherlock, zbudź się!

Ręce – ludzkie ręce – delikatnie podtrzymywały go za ramiona, przyciskały do ciepłego ciała. Najwyraźniej detektyw nie został jednak zjedzony przez dinozaura. Przez swojego współlokatora-dinozaura. Kaszlnął, krztusząc się własnym śmiechem. Musiał wyprodukować naprawdę nieziemski narkotyk, skoro doświadczył tak realistycznych wizji. Zazwyczaj stronił od środków halucynogennych, ale to…

- Jestem geniuszem – oświadczył Johnowi, przekręcając się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Wyszło to trochę jakby do góry nogami. Byli na strychu. Osobliwe. Być może zawędrował tutaj w swoich majakach, stąd też sceneria wizji.

- Boże święty! Sherlock… - wymruczał John. Gwałtownym ruchem objął przyjaciela od tyłu ramionami, podtrzymując go jeszcze solidniej.

- Ty pieprzony idioto. Przecież mogłem cię zabić! – szeptał w jego włosy.

- Gdyby tak się stało, zjedz zwłoki. Nie można dopuścić, żeby cię złapali – orzekł stanowczo detektyw.

John aż zesztywniał.

Oj?

- Ja… Zaraz wyjaśnię… - zaczął Sherlock. Wiedział, że to zabrzmiało jakoś niewłaściwie.

- O Chryste Panie. Nie, nie. Prawie umarłeś! – Watson tulił go mocno jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Detektyw pławił się tymczasem w swoim geniuszu.

- To było niesamowite! Nie masz pojęcia, jakie rzeczy widziałem!

- Masz na myśli to, jak odkryłeś, że na strychu jest dinozaur, czy też to, jak ten dinozaur uharatał cię w tętnicę udową? – spytał kwaśno John.

- I to, i to! Ja… - Sherlock urwał w pół słowa. Usiadł – trochę zdziwiony, że w ogóle jest w stanie się podnieść.

- Czyżbym ci już o tym mówił?

John westchnął i zmienił pozycję, odsuwając się od pleców współlokatora. Cały był uchlapany krwią, a na sobie miał tylko brązowy koc, również przesiąknięty krwią, luźno przewiązany w biodrach.

- To… Takie realistyczne? – rzekł mętnie detektyw, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem stan swojej osoby. Jego spodnie od piżamy także były zupełnie przesiąknięte krwią i lepiły się do ciała, aczkolwiek prawej nogawki właściwie już nie było – kawał materiału od biodra do kolana został oderwany i widać było opuchnięte ślady po ranach kłutych.

Podgojnych ranach kłutych.

- Czy… Czy ja spędziłem tu sześć tygodni? – Dźgnął palcem ślad zranienia. Nie, sześć nie. – A może osiem tygodni? To w ogóle nie boli… - dopytywał się słabo. John złapał go za rękę.

- Przestań! Nie, ani sześć, ani osiem. Cztery. Godziny.  
Cztery godziny, zadumał się Sherlock, popatrując nieufnie na elegancko podleczoną bliznę. Zgiął ostrożnie prawą nogę, przygotowując się mężnie na ból. Zgodnie z wszelką logiką, należało się spodziewać, że ból będzie tak dotkliwy, że może nawet pozbawić go przytomności. Sądząc po głębokości rany, mięsień musiał zostać rozszarpany, być może częściowo wyrwany, obrażenia były zbyt rozległe, żeby noga mogła w jakimkolwiek najbliższym czasie podtrzymać jego ciężar.

Nie bolało.

Prawie zupełnie nie zabolało, mięśnie wydawały się tylko trochę osłabione. Bez problemu podniósł nogę, wyprostował stopę, poczuł tylko lekkie drżenie, kiedy mięśnie dźwignęły cały ciężar kończyny.

- John…

- Przepraszam. Strasznie cię przepraszam. Ale inaczej byś umarł! – kajał się Watson. Dotknął kolana Sherlocka, popychając go delikatnie, żeby opuścił nogę.

- Nie szarżuj zanadto.

- Ja… - _Nie jestem martwy_, stwierdził Sherlock, patrząc na Johna. - A ty… - _Jesteś dinozaurem_, dokończył w myślach.

- Mój Boże. Tak bym chciał, żebyś… Powinienem to przewidzieć. Powinienem był cię zmusić, żebyś wrócił na dół, zanim się przemieniłem. To jedyny moment, kiedy nie możemy się w pełni kontrolować. Ale… Sądziłem, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć…

- John! – Detektyw przerwał mu gwałtownie. Jego przyjaciel umilkł, patrząc na niego z nieszczęśliwą miną, emanując poczuciem winy.

- Czego "my" nie możemy kontrolować?

John przesunął językiem po wargach, z zażenowaniem odwracając wzrok.

- To… Przemiana. Zmiana kształtu. To znaczy, możemy… To można rozpocząć i przerwać w dowolnym momencie, zawsze, tylko nie przy pełni księżyca, bo wtedy…  
- Pełnia księżyca?! Nie jesteś jakimś wilkołakiem! – warknął Sherlock.

Prychnięcie.

- Wyglądałem według ciebie jak wilk?

Detektyw zagapił się na niego.  
- Więc jesteś… Czym jesteś?! Dinozaurołakiem?! To po prostu śmieszne!  
- Cóż, w takim razie obaj jesteśmy bardzo śmieszni.  
Sherlock spojrzał w dół, na ślady po ugryzieniu – zagojone rany kłute na prawym udzie. Przekręcił się błyskawicznie i złapał za koc, zdzierając go z Johna, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Watson miał bliznę trochę wyżej, na skraju biodra, ale oprócz tego była identyczna z własną blizną Sherlocka. Przenoszone przez ugryzienie, stwierdził w myślach detektyw. Jakaś substancja w ślinie, tak samo, jak z wścieklizną. Wirus? Atakuje DNA? Czy John to przeanalizował?

- Sherlock! Wiem, że tam już coś kombinujesz. – John ujął detektywa za podbródek i odwrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę, zmuszając go, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. – Dosyć. Musisz coś zjeść i odpocząć.

- Robiłeś analizę krwi? Próbek tkanki?

- Trzy dni. Obiecuję, że za trzy dni będziesz mógł przetestować, co ci się żywnie spodoba.

Takie rzeczy ludzie mówili zwykle, żeby Sherlocka spacyfikować i uciszyć, nadaremnie zresztą. Ale w ustach Johna brzmiało to jak poważna obietnica. A poważnym obietnicom Johna można było wierzyć. Ale John...

- Ale…

- Nie. Schodzimy na dół, ty zjesz i sobie pośpisz, a ja przygotuję przez ten czas porządny zapas jedzenia na następną noc.

- Ale ja jestem…

- Jesteś dinozaurem, tak. Zmiennokształtnym dinozaurem. I będziesz robił to, co ci powiem, dopóki tego wszystkiego nie ogarniesz.

- Ale…

- Chcesz pożreć panią Hudson?

Sherlock zamrugał.

- Tak właśnie myślałem. No chodź, ściągniemy z ciebie te szmaty, zanim pani Hudson się obudzi i zobaczy cię w tym stanie.

- Ona nie jest…?

- Nie. – John popchnął Sherlocka w stronę drabiny. – Rusz się. Wyglądasz jak żywy trup. A raczej martwa ofiara żywego trupa.

Detektyw prychnął – takie głupie porównania doprawdy urągały jego godności.

- Jooooohn!

Nadal się dąsał, zszedł jednak posłusznie po szczeblach. John wyszczerzył zęby.

- Jednak się ruszyłeś, zombiaku.

- Naprawdę jestem dinozaurem?

- Tak. Przepraszam, że…

- Na Boga, przestań. Mogę zjeść Andersona?

- Nie.

- Zapolować na niego? Trochę go skubnąć?  
- Nie.

- A Donovan?

- Sherlock!

- A Mycrofta?

John nie odezwał się. Zszedł na dół za Sherlockiem – nie zawracał sobie głowy kocem. Dopiero teraz, kiedy detektyw mógł mu się przyjrzeć, zauważył, że rana od kuli w ramieniu nie była dość poważna, żeby sprawić, że doktor stał się niezdolny do służby w wojsku. Być może załatwił sobie zwolnienie ze względu na stan zdrowia, kiedy sam został... Zarażony.

- Więc mogę zjeść Mycrofta?

- Nie. Ale… No dobrze, rozważymy, czy by go nie nadgryźć, jeżeli nas wkurzy– roześmiał się John. – Tylko pamiętaj, że nie możesz nigdzie iść beze mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Czy ty nic nie wiesz o dinozaurach? Velociraptory polują stadami. A ja jestem przywódcą twojego stada.

- Ty? Nonsens.

- A kto ma być, ty? Jeszcze czego.

- Jestem inteligentniejszy.

- A ja jestem silniejszy.

- Będziemy się o to kłócić?

- Nie. Po prostu wrócimy na strych, zmienimy kształt i udowodnię ci co trzeba. Oczywiście, nie teraz. Minie przynajmniej z tydzień, zanim nauczysz się chodzić nie potykając się o własny ogon.

- Dwa dni.

John sięgnął po koszulę nocną, spojrzał na zakrwawioną rękę Sherlocka.

- Co najmniej tydzień. Nie słyszysz czasem pani Hudson? Może się zbudziła?

- Nie sądzę.

Sherlock oparł się o drzwi sypialni, zanim Watson zdążył je otworzyć.

- Jesteś pewny, że to się dzieje naprawdę? – zapytał.

Współczujące spojrzenie. Przytaknięcie.

- Niestety tak.

Sherlock wyszczerzył się obłąkanym uśmiechem. Dinozaur. Dinozaurołak!

- Wiesz, myślę, że to nawet lepsze, niż zostać piratem.

CDN

* Velociraptor caenaculi – velociraptor strychowy

.

..

.


End file.
